


以西结

by Knott



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	以西结

——“坐在巴比伦的河边，一想起锡安就哭了”

我们从河外星系出发，护送最后一个人类回到他的家园。我们见证了他的寒冷和孤独，一如我们当初见证亚当的寒冷与孤独。这些文字是在这趟漫长的旅程途中匆忙写下的，有待坐下来整理。有朝一日，也许我会在自己的那本书中用到它，但也许那本书——人类的起源与灭亡之书，我的虚荣之书——永远无法写完。

在一个遥远而又漫漠的小行星上，我们找到了他。在广袤而又空茫的时间进程中，这件微不足道的事早晚会被遗忘。这颗星球是人类有幸命名的最后一批星球之一，它有一个名字，叫做以西结。但这个名字，不管它是多么地能引人遐想，如今早已不值得一提，正如我的名字叫做亚茨拉菲尔，和我结伴而行的那个恶魔的名字叫做克鲁利一样。书写历史的往往是（违背历史本身的意愿）真正的匿名者，比如上帝，比如这个在我们的陪伴下孑孓独行的人。他既已成为那个曾经为数众多的种族所遗留下来的唯一代表，他的名字早已被人类这个词——包括它的诸恶和诸善——所抹去。这个词大而无当，而且并不怎么公平，于是我们叫他约翰。

应当说，最初是克鲁利这样叫他的，随着时间的流逝，我也逐渐接受了这个名字。我的这位同伴有一些失望，毕竟我们历经艰辛，而且有那么一段时间，我们奉命行事的这桩公务变得俨然像一个笑话。我们目睹人类的家园尽毁，彼时并未掉一滴眼泪，此刻亦然。我想他和我一样——尽管他并不愿意承认——对人类的最后后裔抱有或多或少的幻想，希望这个最后的入选者（也是唯一的入选者）能够配得上加诸于他身上的荣光。现实狠狠地打击了我们的幻想，并且在这一点微薄的幻想自作主张发展为希望之前，便将它消灭于无形。在那座星球上等待着我们的是一个整个宇宙中最不起眼的人，既无出众的长处，亦乏作恶的胆量。他带着一张彰显出怯懦和平凡的面孔，懒散地在这个不毛之地闲逛，脑子里想法缺缺。我们惊奇地发现，此人对于他的族人在另一个星系的遭遇缺乏了解，同情更是无从谈起。人类的流亡迁徙历经十余个世纪，眼前这个照着上帝的形象造出来的人，这个亚当和夏娃的子孙，早就忘记了他的祖先。我们是这样安慰自己的，我们不得不这样安慰自己（克鲁利还要借助一些音乐）：就这样，我们上了飞船。

既然承担了这趟旅行的“乐趣”，我们便不得不一并承担它所附带的职责和义务。他看不见我们，但我们能够看见他脑海中的世界。他凌乱的奇思杂绪，有时候会变成我们耳边的萦萦低语。这是不可言说的他在很久以前留在我们身上的神力之一，但因为已经很久没有见到过人类，克鲁利和我都已经很久没有使用它。在听到约翰头脑中的第一句话时，克鲁利激动得当场抓住我的胳膊，在上面留下了只有恶魔那样锋利的爪子才能留下的指印，而我在毫无觉察之下打开了身后的羽翼，我们互相对望了一眼，都吃惊于彼此竟然从未觉察到对方的孤独——这孤独来自于人类，也来自于我们自己。这本来是一件值得庆贺的事，但那句话让我们怎么也高兴不起来，它在被我们叫做约翰的那人的头脑中掠过，犹如一句低喝，但在那天晚上，当我们入睡时，那句话还久久地萦绕在我们的耳边：“再见了。”

他已经是一个成年男子，但由于外星系的营养不良，他的身形犹如一个男孩。我们谁也不曾观察他睡觉的样子，因为其中的孤独令人难以承受，也无法想象。我俩已经伴随着岁月的流逝而变得衰老，事实上，大约在两千年以前，我就已经停止去计算自己的岁数了，克鲁利还要更早：我们老了，但人类这个种族还很年轻。现在，目睹这个男孩在飞行舱里日复一日的行动，目睹他偶尔望向窗外时那双蓝眼睛里蕴含着的对宇宙的不解与好奇，青春似乎又或多或少地注入了我们的身体里，那令我回想起我第一次成为权天使的那天，我长出一副完整的羽翼时的样子，加百列是如何将炎剑交到我的手上，当我在伊甸园行走的时候，那些沾有露珠的草叶是如何在我的脚下分开的……愉快的日子！记忆就像忘却，因为它们都夺走了一样多的东西。那么，被夺走的究竟是什么？我茫然地靠在船舱里，望着窗外流逝的风景。我从未将这些对克鲁利透露，然而每当我转过头，他原来正同我坐在一起。比起我当初认识的他来，他老了不少，但有些东西一贯未变，而且正在变成克鲁利应对变化的方式：一盘皇后乐队的磁带，一首动听的歌。

尽可能地，我希望能够帮助约翰。我至少能做的——这一点其余的天使也能做到，但我怀疑他们是否会去做——是让他把自己身处的环境当做现实。他看上去完全地乱了方寸，或者还没有理解过来他究竟为什么会在一艘飞往地球的飞船上。因此每当有时间，我便尽可能地煽动他心中的善意来帮助他。大部分的时间我都花在陪伴那个人类上了。克鲁利却认为我的看法是错误的，在这个约翰的身上有某种东西，他不喜欢：克鲁利认为他不是过于怯懦就是过分冷漠，两种都是恶魔欢迎的品德，但放在这里格格不入。第三天，克鲁利向我指出，约翰是个懦夫，一个把头埋在沙子里的人。我们成功把他送往地球将会无助于人类的命运。

我希望自己是对的吗？我不知道。我不确定自己究竟怎么想。我们围绕着这个人类的行为都很傻，仿佛两个不知善恶的小孩似的。我们看到的世界是黑白的，但我猜他的世界是彩色的——我们坐在他身边，陪同他呆呆地盯着电子设备屏幕，闪烁的通讯设备（不是接不到信号就是干扰太大），电视节目频道，甚至一朵插在花瓶里的花，然后在我们自己的脑海中把这想象成是彩色的，与此同时，我们与他脑海中那些零碎的自言自语争论。“我一定又是一个人了。”约翰想道。

“是的，”克鲁利在约翰那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋旁边大声说。“不幸的是，你是。”

“那些人怎么样了？”这是第二个漫无边际的念头。我同情地把一只手搁在人类的肩膀上，尽管他看不见我，他只是感觉到左边肩膀忽然变得异乎寻常地沉重，这让他不舒服地朝右边歪了一下。“他们都死了。”我说。“抱歉，恐怕是这样。”

“那些神怎么样了？”当这个念头划过他的脑海时，我们都不做声了。

“他们也死了。”良久以后，克鲁利回答，他的嗓音变得尖利，毫不掩饰，即便他知道约翰——那个渺小的人类——决然不会听到他。约翰猛然间闭上眼睛，像是骇然于自己的下一个想法，又或者只是他自己的声音在他周围所引发的寂静吓怕了他，让他终于意识到自己是孤身一人，他站了起来，逃也似地跑进了自己的居住舱之中，把门关上。我们听到他的脚步声在空荡荡的船员过道响起，继而来到了遥远的居住舱那头，最后变成了回音。打从那天开始，我们就再也没有在他自己的房间以外的地方见到他。如果这件事情被写进新的圣经，摩西永远不会抵达迦南，红海也不会因此而分开，我看到了这件事情里的讽喻之处，克鲁利却没有。

说句实话，这很打击他。当他对那个人类的判断看似成真的时候，最受挫败的却是他自己。很可能正是由于预料到了这样的发展，我才坚持扮做乐观的那一方，可是事到如今，就连我也很难自欺约翰是我们要找的那个人。他一直闭门不出，无论是我们经过的辉煌还是毁灭都不能吸引他踏出房门一步。我闹不清他是由于怯意还是由于冷漠才如此行事。我沮丧地发现，我已经太久没有和人类打过交道，已经摸不透他们的心思了。“还记得人类消失的时候吗？”这天晚上，克鲁利安安静静地问我。我们过去也这样谈过话，但从来没有谈过这样一个问题。

“记得，”我同样安静地回答，软弱在那一刻也战胜了我。“你说他们是自取灭亡。”

“我说过？”我那朋友有些吃惊，一瞬间，在他的唇边掠过狡黠而懊悔的微笑，仿佛要对着我收回这句话。“好吧，我说了。”略一思考后。“我确实说了，但有的时候——”我对他摇了摇头，极其郑重，那全是因为，我知道他要说的话。

“但有的时候，”我帮助他把那个句子说完。“你会想事情能否有所不同。”

克鲁利没有马上回答，在他的瞳孔中，属于恶魔的金色凝聚起来，仿佛一场海上的暴风雨，但他嘴边的微笑却是安定的，平静的。“是的，”他追忆什么似的说，然后苦笑了。“但仅仅是有的时候。”他又问，在我的意见看来，这个叫约翰的人类是否永远不会踏出船舱了，我认为这个陌生人是个勇士还是个懦夫。

这个问题我无法回答。我的翅膀在跋涉之中变得陈旧，我有了恶魔的外表，却依然没有一颗恶魔的心。那天晚上我无法入眠，思及必须的行动，我无法入眠。克鲁利安慰我，他告诉我再过四天，船上的粮水就会用尽，那个人类必须出船舱来。到那时，我们再用我们那弊端百出的技能去引导他，告诫他，给他以指引。

但愿如此。

事实上那个胆小的约翰还没有熬到第四天，便从他的藏身之地出来了。有一天，我熬不住困乏睡着了，克鲁利突然摇晃我的肩膀把我叫醒。我睁开眼，看见约翰像一个在沙漠中找水的饥渴之人那样脚步不稳地走出船舱，他的脸色因为避开光线而变得惨白，但那双眼睛更蓝了。不知是光线的原因还是由于我当时的心情，我没来由地觉得在那双漫无目的地转开去望着别处的眼睛里，新增了某种我所熟悉的神情。它内敛，比自责更难以捉摸，像一个新生儿在打量世界。

克鲁利一望见那张脸便响亮地嘶了一声。“如果你现在要说一个关于圣经的笑话，”我记得自己清晰地说。“那么我就再也不会理睬你。”他闭嘴了。作为补偿，我容忍他用地狱的话说了句撒旦万岁，不予置评。我们的生活就这么重新回到正轨了。

但约翰并没有回到正轨。

航行将尽。约翰的行为变得越来越古怪……这些出乎意料的行径都有一个共通点，那就是证明了——像克鲁利起初预言的那样——这个人类与其说该得到我们的帮助，不如说该受到我们的蔑视。我不是一个残酷的天使，我这样说是有理由的：

在目睹一颗行星的灭亡时，这个人类笑了。

在途经书珥和玛拉（后者是前者的卫星）时，他不知看到了什么以至于惊恐地连连后退。

在食物短缺，飞船不得不停泊在利非订时，他拒绝下船，一度被补给站的人员怀疑他的身份。

幸而，这些（令我谈不上是失望还疑虑）的风波最终都过去了。距离地球越来越近，约翰的心情也渐渐地好了起来。在一颗我们不知道名字的小行星上，他决定把飞船停下，心血来潮地出去走走。既然不能左右他的决定，我们也一起和他下了飞船。事实证明，在他所有让我们无法判断是莽撞，愚蠢，还是仅仅是自大的决定中，这一个说不定是正确的。我们只在这里待了几分钟，但我可以看得出来：就连克鲁利都喜欢上了这里。我们已经好多年没有看见过海了，这个地方的海是白色的，如同燃烧的白雪，如同无边无际的火焰，这让我们想起了尚在人间时的许多事，还有那些天堂里遥远的日子。“我决定给这个地方命名叫做亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利说，带着自信的笑。我知道这只是句玩笑话，但这话在我心中勾起了难以言传的情感——它不像别的什么，更像是某种对自我的叛变与追忆。

我当时感慨万千，甚至没有像往常一样反驳我的那位朋友。我再一次看了一眼眼前的风景，因为要不了多久我们就要离开它了：从天堂看去，一切并不一样。

“时间会消灭它，”我记得自己忽然感慨道。“就像消灭人类的家园一样。”

“但你知道某种东西会留下来。”

“是的，我知道。”

这就是上船前我们交谈的全部了，我走开去，寻找那个落单的人类。我在我们被吸引住的那片海的不远处找到了他，他不仅没有离开我们的飞船多远，他简直没有离开人类的大地。我们要找的人选只能是他，因为只有那种软弱和突如其来的勇气——两者几乎是一体的——是我多年以来已经熟悉的人类的继承。正是这种遗产让他跪坐在这片不属于他的土地上，怀里抱着一只死去的飞禽。我挥动翅翼，一阵风拂起了他的衣物，提醒他再度启程。他松开手，仿佛是在对某个看不见的敌人投降：这时我看到在他怀中的鸟原来并未死去，它振动翅膀飞走了。

我保持着沉默，陪伴我们的客人上了船，克鲁利在登上船舱的阶梯尽头等我。

又过了三天三夜的航行我们才抵达地球，在着陆前的那天晚上，我们听到约翰在他的船舱里痛哭，我和克鲁利都听到了哭声，但谁也没有上前去干涉。到第二天，也就是我们在黄昏里到达倾圮的人类家园的那一天，准备要踏上这片土地了，他的面色依然仿佛是一个天真无辜的孩童，带着漠然，站在暮色的船舱中俯瞰他即将要去的地方。克鲁利与我一同站在他的背后，我们谁也没有对他究竟是一个什么样的人再置一词，就像我们已经暗中决定了结局。我们望着他瘦弱的，从某个角度看来有些佝偻的，漫不关心的背影，步履蹒跚地走下去。他没有行李，和我们一样。直到他离开以后，在克鲁利的提醒下我才惊觉，我从来没有认真记住过他的名字，乃至于他的面孔。

“你是什么时候知道的？”到望不见约翰的背影以后，克鲁利这样问我。

“你呢，”我反问，“你又是从什么时候起开始一清二楚的？”

克鲁利痛心疾首地摇头，与我过去反驳他时的表情一致。“不予置评。“

“深不可测。”我回道，报以从他身上学来的邪恶，他笑了，陷入思绪当中。

“有时候你是不是希望自己能够爱他，或者舍弃他，抑或是怕他，像个人类？”

“有时候？”恍惚地，我仿佛也在陪同他走神了。“不，我想——是所有的时候。”

我们从来没有问过自己这是不是真的，兴许，我们像是几十亿年前仰望过天空的人类那样害怕答案：当世界上只剩下最后一颗心的时候，上帝是否和一个普通的人类并没有区别？当恨和爱分量相等的时候，永恒是否也与白驹过隙的瞬间相若？我的恶魔朋友和我回到船舱中，来到我们离去的伙伴待过的地方，在他坐过的桌旁，被饮尽的空杯重新又斟满了。这时我们在这张桌子旁坐下，相对无言。我们曾经发誓再也不回到地球了，然而，此刻的他与我有同样的感受。

这是形式最高级的爱，但也是等级最卑下的爱，约翰因此而哭，但我们没有。

我们互相对视，在沉默之中交换言词。克鲁利目光灼灼发亮，犹如最初。我从未像那一刻那样了解他，以后也不会了。答案是：约翰既是个勇士，也是懦夫。我们都是。

事情的结局是这样的：我们回到了地球上，一只夜莺在皮卡迪利广场上歌唱。


End file.
